


Frankenstein's Creature

by BOOdalinski



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOOdalinski/pseuds/BOOdalinski
Summary: Am I the only one that thinks Frankenstein's Creature deserves love? After all, imagine how different things could have been for the poor, tortured soul had he known a moment of acceptance.Ch 1: He Meets His Bride





	Frankenstein's Creature

He walked about the room, listening intently for her. When he passed the bookshelf, he heard faint sniffling and glanced down. There she hid in the corner, huddled into a little ball.

At his approach, she gasped fearfully, eyes darting up. “Shh,” he murmured, holding up his hands, “I will not hurt you.” 

Slowly he knelt before her. He offered his hand. “You are safe, little one.”

She bit her lip, eyeing his hand. Glancing to his face, she hesitantly took it. “Are you cold?”

She nodded.

He pulled off his greatcoat. The movement startled her and she flinched. “Shh, it’s alright.” He gently wrapped the still-warm covering around her shoulders. His heart ached at the way it dwarfed her small frame. His bride. “Oh, my darling, how I have longed for your eyes to gaze upon me. Free of hate or malice. Such beauty within emerald depths.” 

She peered up at him. After a moment, she scooted closer.


End file.
